Temporada de apareamiento
by darklangan
Summary: te a pasado que tu cuerpo hace algo pero tu no lo quieres hacer pero cuando te das cuenta ya lo hiciste o lo estas haciendo bueno algo parecido le pasa a Natsu. Nuevo personajes el cual afectara la relación de Natsu y Lucy pasen y lean mal Summary T T perdón por las faltas de HORTOgrafia proximamente lemmon
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fic así que porfa no sean duros (no sé cuántas veces he leído eso)

Bueno el punto es que yo no tengo buena ortografía soy una mierda con las comas y eso

Asique donde van comas meda paja o lata o como sea ponerlas y bueno eso disfruten el fic

Ha y es nalu y otro personaje más que luego aparecerá XD (es mujer y Va a tratar de

arrebatar a Natsu de manos de Lucy) bueno sin más aquí lo tienen

Chapter 1

Era una hermosa mañana en magnolia mientras tanto en cierto gremio desordenado llamado

Fairy Tail una rubia Estaba sentada en la barra del bar de este mientras cierto

peli rosa se aproximaba.

-que tal Lucy tomemos una misión ya le dije al hielito y a Erza-dijo Natsu con su típica

Sonrisa

-ok cual- pregunto intrigada la rubia

-esta- dijo Natsu apuntando a una misión la cual de recompensa tenía 800.000 joyas

-solo hay que encontrar un diamante y destruirlo-dijo Erza quien se acercaba a los dos

Comiendo un pastel de fresas

-bueno entonces hoy partimos nos juntamos a las 11:30 en las puertas del gremio-dijo

Gray Desnudándose

-Gray-sama su ropa –dijo juvia señalándolo y sonrojándose

-maldición cuando –dijo este mirando a todos lados

-jajajajajajajaja pedazo de exhibicionista –dijo Natsu riéndose

-quieres pelea cerebro de carbón –dijo Gray poniéndose al frente de Natsu apegando sus frentes

-ooooo será un placer sesos congelados –dijo Natsu

-están peleando dijo-la pelo escarlata con un aura asesina

-no somos los mejores amigos -dijeron al unísono abrazándose del hombro y saltando

A las 11:30 ya se encontraban todos en las puertas del gremio

-vámonos - dijo Erza

-aye-dijeron todos al unísono

-¡estoy tan feliz!–grito Natsu

-¿a que se debe eso? –pregunto lucy

-bueno lo que pasa es que se acerca la temporada de ….-dijo Natsu y luego dejo de caminar y

Se sonrojo

-¿de que? –pregunto Lucy

- d- dde-de-ce-c-c-celodelosdragonesslayers-dijo todo rojo y hablando a velocidad descomunal

-¡ECHIIIIIIIII!-grito Lucy abofeteándolo

-¡no me malentiendas! Los dragones Slayer desarrollamos nuevas técnicas en esa temporada

La echi eres tu –dijo sobándose la mejilla que estaba roja por el golpe

-l-lo ciento-dijo Lucy roja y le salía humo por las orejas (como en el anime )

Luego de un buen rato de estar caminando

-escuchan eso –susurro Natsu

-que cosa flamita –dijo Gray

-callense –dijo Natsu tapándole la boca a Lucy

-pero si yo no hable y porque solo me tapas la boca a mi-susurro Lucy

-¡callense!-grito natsu

Todos se callaron y luego miraron hacia la dirección donde se escuchaba el

Sonido

-es una …. Una chica –dijo Natsu

Y les gusto espero que si porque mañana o paso subo el capitulo 2 claro solo si les gusta

Y si les gusto dejen review con ideas todas son aceptables tratare de hacerlas todas a

Y esta historia será lemmon creo en el próximo cap como ya dije solo si es que les gusto

No se como llamarlo si lo llevamos a plano de anime se podría desir echi y bastante bueno

Eso espero que les guste y adiós a y perdón si hay poco nalu en el próximo habrá mas nalu


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aquí de nuevo con el segundo cap. de esta serie bueno estoy listo para hacer sangrar sus ojos con mis faltas de ortografía bueno en el capítulo 1 el final

-es una…. Una chica-dijo Natsu

Bueno aquí el 2 cap (ya lo dije LOL)

Chapter 2

-Es una….una chica-dijo Natsu

-a ver aparta flamita –dijo gray mirando- tiene razón

-porque está aquí, parece dormida –susurro Natsu acercándose como embobado le parecía conocida o al menos su olor olía, a cenizas y carbón

-¡detente Natsu no sabemos quién es puede ser una trampa!-grito Lucy pero el peli rosa no le hiso caso y siguió acercándose

Natsu se detuvo al llegar al lado de ella

-¡tiene el diamante!- grito todos corrieron donde Natsu y la chica

.: Descripción de la chica según Natsu :.

1-cabello rosa como el mío pero más claro.

2-senos como los de Lucy (LOL Natsu todo un pervert bueno al menos se fijó en sus senos en el segundo puesto) con vendas tapándolos.

3-chaleco con manga corta abierto rojo con llamas y bordes amarillos, pantalones anchos negros enteros y chalas.

4-buen cuerpo

5-rostro muy lindo mierda… Natsu recuerda que no te puedes fijar en otra que no sea Lucy

.: Descripción de la chica según Natsu terminada :.

-toma destrúyelo-dijo Natsu tirándoselo a Erza y agachándose más a la donde la chica

A lo que Lucy se puso celosa hasta que vio a Natsu en una escena muy cómica

-¡despiertaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡-grito Natsu sacudiéndola de los de los hombros a lo que todos reaccionaron con una gota en la sien y una face palm solo Lucy se moría de la risa

-eh quien eres…-susurro la chica en un susurro casi inaudible para todos menos para Natsu

-me llamo Natsu y tu-dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa

-no lo sé…-dijo chica de pronto se dio cuenta de la cercanía de ella y Natsu, se sonrojo y lo aparto

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes cómo te llamas?!- dijo Gray entre gritando y preguntando

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-pregunto la titania

- tampoco lose-dijo ella

De pronto algo en en la mente de Natsu hiso clic

-¡Erza suelta el diamante!-grito Natsu

A lo que Erza hiso caso y lo soltó. Natsu solo le lanzó un rugido de fuego del dragón y lo destruyo

-ese diamante hace que pierdas toda la memoria por eso ella ni siquiera recuerda su nombre-

Dijo ya un poco más calmado todos se sorprendieron no por el poder del diamante si no por que

NATSU PENSOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡NATSU PENSASTE NO SABIAMOS QUE TU LO HACIAS!-dijeron todos

-malvados- dijo Natsu haciendo un puchero

-bueno y que haremos con la chica –dijo Lucy

-llevemos la al gremio a ver qué hacemos con ella-dijo Erza

-AYE SIR-pronunciaron todos al unísono

Luego ya en llegar a magnolia

-Natsu-dijo Lucy

-que-dijo este

-¿Por qué ayudaste a la chica si no laconocias?-pregunto Lucy

-yo tampoco te conocía y te ayude con el falso salamaneder no me arrepiento porque ese dia fue uno de los más felices de mi vida-dijo Natsu un poco sonrojado

-jeje-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa nerviosa y boba

Ya al llegar al gremio

-¡llegamoooooooos!-grito Natsu

Todos miraron y Gajell vio a la chica al lado de Natsu y grito

-¡hermanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡

-¡¿hermana?!-dijo todo el gremio

Bueno hasta acá espero que les allá gustado les dije que abría nalu pero a la vez ubo un Lucy celosa

¿review?


	3. Chapter 3

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA a todos lo se tarde demasiado me castigaron y weno a decir verdad todavía lo estoy pero no aguanto necesitaba vaciar las ideas y eso ya saben cualquier idea se acepta déjenlas en el fin del cap anterior

-¡HERMANA!-grito Gajeel

-¿¡HERMANA!?-grito todo el gremio

Bueno empezemos

Chapter 3

-¡¿Gajeel es tu hermana?!-pregrito Natsu (pregunto y grito juntas :3)

-sip gee jee-dijo Gajeel

-porque preguntas la tocaste flamita-dijo gajeel

-no nunca lo aria-dijo natsu asustado ya que el aura de Gajeel era como la de erza(cabe decir que él y ella estaba sonrojado)

-porque acaso la encuentras fea-dijo gajeel

-no es linda –dijo natsu pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se puso rojo al igual que ella

-a entonces te gusta –dijo gajeel ya muy enojado

Pero antes que pasara cualquier cosa fue golpeado por Lucy quien hervía en celos (con gajeel también salió volando natsu)

-idiotas –dijo Lucy

-porque también golpeaste a natsu y en todo caso porque golpeaste a gajeel acaso estas celosa- pregunto gray con una sonrisa maliciosa el cual también fue golpeado y mandado a volar

-celosa celosa celosa celosa-dijeron lissana cana y mirajane burlonamente

-¡NO LO ESTOY! – dijo toda roja y enojada mardhandose a su casa (ya era de noche)

-maldito natsu idiota imbécil estúpido baka (valga la redundancia en nivel 10000 versión japonés jajaja)- dijo abriendo su puerta y encontró a natsu y a gajeel uno durmiendo y el otro husmeando respectiva mente

-que es esto- dijo gajeel tomando un libro con candado y comiéndose el candado

-es mi diario personal…mierda le dije lo que era-dijo Lucy

-a si entonces (lo abrió) pagina 1 querido diario hoy conocí a un chico muy sexy tiene cabellera rosa y una muy linda sonrisa es natsu no –dijo gajeel

-no lo es –dijo lucy roja

-a ver sigamos leyendo tenía un gato azul el gato se llama happy y el chico natsu no es que no era natsu sigamos el me imvito a fairy tail el mejor gremio según yo el mejor dia de mi vida ….. ¡TE GUSTA NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Gee jee jjajajjajajjajajajjajajajjajaja no me la creo jajajajajaja-grito gajeel

-mierda callense trato de dormir-dijo natsu

-n-natsu desde cu-cuendo estas despierto-dijo lucy muy nerviosa

Hasta aquí el cap espero que les alla gustado chao

¿review?


	4. Chapter 4

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA aquí les vengo con otro fic de esta mierda mental weno gracias por las review y empezamos con el cap 4 en que quedamos a si

-natsu desde cuando estas despierto-dijo lucy

Empecemos

-¡QUIEN TE GUSTA LUCY DIME AHORAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito natsu ultra celoso

-e-e-ee-e-e-e-e-e-em-me-me gus- QUE TE IMPORTA-dijo lucy

-dime quien es tiene firmada la sentencia de muerte-dijo natsu furioso

-cállate-dijo Lucy saliendo del depto. Y empezando a correr

-natsu son las doce la temporada de apareamiento ya comenzó –dijo gajeel con un gorro de cumple años y con unas de esas cosas que se dan vuelta y suena

-sisisi-dijo natsu saltando por la ventana y corriendo

-lucyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-dijo natsu corriendo mas rápido

-natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uu-grito la hermana de gajeel tirándose ensima de natsu espera la chica se tiraba encima de natsu (la chica se llama akanen honor a mi gata y si no sabes porque se llama haci suicídate ok no)

-que te pasa –dijo todo rojo porque la chica le estaba desabrochando el pantalón

-quiero ser tuya natsu-dijo con una sonrisa llena de lujuria algo raro era que natsu se quería separar de ella pero su cuerpo no se lo dejaba su cuerpo quería hacerla suya

-que vas a hacer-dijo natsu inocente

-nada que no te valla a gustar-dijo sonriendo (PD:los dragones Slayer cuando se les insinúan se excitan fácilmente o incluso sin insinuárseles a los ds solo las embras buscan a la pareja que mas se parece a la persona solo eso)

-¡LUCY AYUDAME PORFAVOOOOOR¡-dijo natsu cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien le tomo la mano miro hacia arriba ERA ERZA

-gracias erz….-pero fue golpeado

-pervertido-dijo erza

-no hice nada solo … ella se lanzo sobre mi

-subete el cierre-dijo erza roja por su evidente erección

-s-si-dijo natsu también rojo (o pero instante kaio-ken XD)

-¿Dónde ESTA LUCY?-pregunto natsu

-se fue por allá-dijo erza

-lucy lucy –dijo natsu viéndola a lo lejos

-hola lucy lo siento si me enoje es solo que-y-yo-yo-t-t-t-te-tequieroooooooodecir algo-dijo natsu sonrojado

-que cosa-dijo algo decepsionada

-la temporada de apareamierto ya empezó-dijo natsu

-y cuando tendras tus nuevas técnicas-dijo lucy

-nose…uo-dijo natsu ya que akane se le lanzo pero este la esquibo y callo en una posición no muy buena con lucy el ensima de ella con sus manos en los senos de lucy

-ga-gimio lucy algo que hiso volver la erección de natsu

-lo-lo sient-to lucy perdón perdón perdón –repetía natsu haciendo reverencia apenas se paro salio corriendo

Al otro dia en el gremio

-gray-dijo natsu

-que quieres flamita-dijo gay

-no quiero pelea es que tengo una duda –dijo natsu

-bueno la verdad es que me gusta lucy pero akane es es linda y simpática estoy confundido

-natsu-dijo lucy

-que dijo natsu

-ven – dijo lucy tomando su mano (los dos estaban sonrojados)

-natsu me g-gu-gus-megustas-dijo lucy rápido

Natsu se sentía feliz la iba a abrazar cuando

-natsu- dijo akane abrazandole el brazo

-que haces – dijodijo lucy celosa

-dime aquien eliges- dijo akane

Hasta aca el cap espero que les aya gustado díganme en las review si quieren un nalu o un natsuxakane o unos cuantos cap mas de competencia como las dos tratando de enamorar a natsu

A y mañana les traigo un nuevo fic que ya esta terminado pero en mi mente no escrito

Gracias por sus review chao


End file.
